Prince or Gunz
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Setelah malam terburuk dalam hidupnya, Sakura merasa apakah ia akan mengalami seperti apa yang berita ucapkan? Dan benar saja, ia hadir namun mereka tetap tidak bisa saling memiliki.../


_**Seperti kata mereka**_

_**Kita berbeda dan tidak mungkin bersama**_

_**Tapi bisakah kali ini saja temani aku...**_

...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stories by: Akasuna Sakurai**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Warning: Gomen ne T,T SasoSakunya dikit... *gelundungan* terlalu fokus pada alur *gubrak* OOC, dan many typoh :l**

**Sumarry: Setelah malam terburuk dalam hidupnya, Sakura merasa apakah ia akan mengalami seperti apa yang berita ucapkan? Dan benar saja, ia hadir namun mereka tetap tidak bisa saling memiliki.../**

.

.

.

Gunz adalah sebuah situs sosial media dimana remaja-remaja Jepang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain dan berinteraksi dengan para pemakai Gunz lainnya. Berbeda dengan Facebook ataupun sosial media lainnya, di Gunz kalian dapat membuat animasi diri kalian sendiri dengan cara mengupload foto asli. Layaknya games, Gunz memiliki tampilan yang unik dengan setting layaknya sebuah kompleks perumahan. Karena itulah Gunz disebut-sebut sebagai perwujudan dari game MMORPG versi sosial media, meskipun di dalamnya tidak ada pertarungan ataupun senjata.

Haruno Sakura, salah satunya. Ia adalah penggemar Gunz dan tidak seharipun ia ketinggalan updatean terbaru dari situs Gunz. Alasan Sakura begitu menyukai Gunz adalah karena ia bisa merancang apa yang ia inginkan di sana. Rumah, lahan, perkebunan, bahkan pergaulannya jadi lebih luas, bahkan lebih luas dari kehidupan sehari-harinya di Jepang.

"Sakura-chan, lihat berita tadi pagi?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang merupakan ibunya.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet miliknya, sesekali ia terkikik kecil saat melakukan chatting dengan temannya di sosial media Gunz yang memiliki nick, Falcon.

"Sudah hampir setahun kamu tidak bisa lepas dari tablet gara-gara Gunz, Kaa-san hanya khawatir." ucap ibunya lagi, sembari menaruh segelas penuh jus tomat di hadapan Sakura.

"Kaa-san, aku akan baik-baik saja kok." ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ibunya.

"Taruh dulu donk tabletnya, ayo makan kue kering sama Kaa-san." ajak Ibunya, sambil membawa kue kering yang baru matang menuju halaman belakang.

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku masih mau mengobrol lama dengan Falcon~." ucap Sakura, menenteng tablet dan gelas berisi jus tomat di masing-masing tangannya mengikuti sang Ibu menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Hari minggu kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Sakura. Entah apa yang membuatnya berbeda. Hanya saja ibunya jadi lebih hangat dan perhatian padanya. Ah iya, Ibunya tadi membahas mengenai berita di TV. Ya, sebenarnya Sakura tahu berita apa yang ditontonnya bersama ibunya tadi pagi. Pemerkosaan. Akhir-akhir ini pelapor kasus pemerkosaan menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih sering dari sebelumnya, dan karena itulah seluruh stasiun televisi bahkan membuat berbagai tayangan untuk memperingati anak-anak gadis.

"Pacarmu ya?" tanya Ibunya, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura tentang berita menghebohkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Pacarku? Siapa?" tanya Sakura balik sambil menaruh gelas berisi jus tomat pada lantai namun tidak dengan tabletnya.

"Falcon." jawab Ibu Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Kaa-san! Dia itu temanku!" seru Sakura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

_'Iya sih, karakter di Gunz milik Falcon cukup tampan. Tapi siapa tahu dia mengupload wajah artis 'kan?' _batin Sakura.

"Mengaku saja, Kaa-san tidak akan marah kok." desak ibunya, membuat Sakura semakin memerah.

Yah tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Sakura sedikit menaruh hati pada Falcon, tapi tetap saja Sakura hanya menganggap dunia maya adalah tempat untuk mencari teman saja. Sepertinya hari libur kali ini akan Sakura habiskan dengan membahas Falcon bersama ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Senin－hari dimana Sakura dua kali lipat lebih sering menguap dan merasa malas untuk melakukan aktivitas. Pagi ini ia sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan sebuah tas yang sudah melekat di bahunya.

"Kaa-san, _Ohayo_." sapa Sakura begitu melihat ibunya menyiapkan sarapan roti gandum dan telur dadar, ah dan jus tomat yang masih berada di dalam belender itu. Entah kenapa Kaa-sannya ini seolah mencekokinya dengan tomat sebulan terakhir ini.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari sosok ayahnya yang ternyata sedang berjongkok di dekat meja makan. Pantas tidak kelihatan. Sakura segera menghampirinya, "Tou-san, _ohayo!_" seru Sakura menyambut ayahnya dengan memeluknya erat.

"Sakura kangen banget tahu!"

"Aduh anak Tou-san jadi manja gini ya?" ucap ayah Sakura sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Ayo sarapan."

_'Hoam'_

Lagi-lagi Sakura menguap, sampai ibunya membawakan jus tomat padanya dan tersenyum. Kening Sakura mengkerut mencoba mencaritahu alasan Ibunya akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum. Apakah karena ikan di aquarium bertambah? Oke, tidak ada hubungannya.

"Duduklah, hari ini Kaa-san akan membelikan strawberry untukmu."

"Hontou ka?"

Sakura segera duduk begitu mendengar kata 'strawberry' dari ibunya. Pasalnya tiap hari Sakura selalu meminum atau memakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tomat. Alasannya karena sudah kebiasaan ayah dan ibunya yang menyukai tomat, itu sih kata ibunya. Bukannya Sakura tidak menyukai tomat hanya saja ia menyukai rasa asam-manis strawberry. Oke kalau asam-manis tomat mungkin juga punya sensasi itu.

"Cepat dimakan rotinya, Sakura." tegur ibunya karena melihat Sakura sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melamun.

"Siap, Kaa-san!"

Dengan cepat Sakura melahap sarapannya, dan segera meminum jus tomat yang sudah disediakan ibunya. "Kaa-san, besok jus strawberry ya?"

"Nilaimu harus lebih baik lho." Sakura cemberut mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Makanmu cepat sekali, Sakura." tegur ayahnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran oleh Sakura.

"Tou-san dengar hari ini kamu ada kerja kelompok di rumah Ino?" Sakura menatap ayahnya, menampakkan pipinya yang menggembung.

"Aku bakal pulang malem pastinya, Tou-san. Ino selalu mengajakku menonton film kalau aku dikelompokkan dengannya." gumam Sakura yang mendapat firasat bahwa tebakannya tidak akan meleset.

"Kalau terlalu malam menginap saja di sana." sahut ibunya.

Sakura tersenyum, dan segera menegak habis jus tomatnya.

"Osh, _Itekimassu_, Kaa-san, Tou-san!" Sakura segera berdiri dan berlari kecil mengambil sepatu pantofel hitamnya.

"_Itteirasshai._"

.

.

.

.

Benar saja－gelap. Ini terlalu malam untuk pulang. Bahkan lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan terlihat remang-remang. Kuso, kenapa ia tidak mengikuti saran ibunya saja untuk menginap di rumah Ino jika pulang kemalaman?

Itu semua karena strawberry,－

－dan juga tabletnya yang tertinggal di rumah.

Tunggu－

"..."

－sepertinya ada yang mengikutinya.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, kesamping kiri dan kanan mencoba mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Nona."

"Huwaaa~!"

Sakura refleks berbalik dan mundur beberapa langkah begitu merasa ada tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Sosok pria bertubuh tegap berdiri dengan seringai aneh di wajahnya. Firasat, Sakura merasa akan ada hal buruk yang akan dilakukan oleh pria di hadapannya ini padanya.

"Nona."

Mata Sakura melotot begitu melihat pria itu hanya beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa mundur karena tangan pria itu menahan bahunya dan－

_'Cup'_

－pria itu menciumnya, mengulum bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Sakura mencoba berontak, menggerakkan kepalanya, bahkan mencoba menggigit bibir pria itu agar berhenti mengulum bibirnya, merasakan rasa asin darah pada lidahnya, pria itu akhirnya melepas pangutannya.

"Tolong!"

Tapi sial,pria itu kembali memangut bibirnya, bahkan memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Sakura berteriak untuk langsung mengajak main lidah Sakura. Airmata Sakura sudah mengalir, bahkan hidungnya terasa perih. Tangan pria itu juga mulai menekan tengkuknya untuk semakin mendekat dan menempel pada pria itu, tangan lainnya juga mulai menyentuh organ intimnya di bawah sana.

Putus asa－seperti tak ada harapan lagi bagi Sakura. Ia tidak pernah belajar bela diri dan tidak pernah memukul siapapun, tenaganya masihkan gadis biasa dan lain halnya dengan Ino, sahabatnya. Ah mengingat Ino membuatnya menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Ino untuk diantar atau sekedar menginap satu malam. Apalagi, ia memakai rok dan tentu saja rok sekolahnya dan kini pria itu tidak punya kesulitan berarti dan dapat langsung memasukkan tangannya pada dalamannya.

Pria itu akhirnya melepaskan pangutannya, di pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lampu jalanan yang remang-remang pria itu mencoba melakukan pelecehan padanya. Beberapa kali Sakura berontak, berteriak, atau bahkan berdoa demi keselamatannya namun tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat pada jalan tempatnya sekarang.

"Nona, aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini. Kebetulan sekali aku baru saja menonton hentai, jadi aku hanya akan memuaskanmu, cup~." pria itu mencium cuping Sakura, membuatnya memejamkam mata erat-erat karena takut.

_'Tolong aku... Tolong..' _kini semua ucapan permintaan tolong hanya bisa Sakura ucapkan dalam hati. Sakura merasa trauma untuk membuka mulutnya, ia takut pria itu kembali menciumnya. Pandangannya bahkan sudah berubah kosong dan airmatanya masih mengalir, seakan rasa sakit pada bibirnya pun sudah bercampur dengan sakit pada hatinya. Ya, memang begitulah kenyataannya dan ini bukanlah mimpi. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Pria itu melepaskan tubuh Sakura yang sudah melemas, ia sedang berusaha menurunkan celananya. Pria itu bahkan menarik paksa tangan Sakura untuk memegang kejantanannya, membimbingnya perlahan untuk mengocoknya.

"Engh... good job babe~." pria itu menggerang nikmat merasakan tangan halus Sakura memegang kejantanannya.

"Sebentar." pria itu melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mendongakkan kepala Sakura yang tertunduk, membuka paksa mulutnya dan memasukkan organ intimnya kedalam mulut Sakura, memaksa Sakura untuk meng-oralnya.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Baru saja barang miliknya masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, sebuah suara lain terdengar membentak. Mata sayu Sakura melirik seseorang di balik punggung pria yang sedang berusaha memperkosanya ini. Seseorang dengan jaket violet dan rambut blondenya juga tatapan saphirenya yang tampak menajam.

_'Ino?'_ batin Sakura.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Ino ia mulai memaju-mundurkan pantatnya, membuat Sakura kewalahan dan menahan mual pada perutnya.

"Kuso!" dengan mata sayunya, Sakura melihat Ino menghampirinya, dan meninju pria itu hingga akhirnya melepaskan Sakura dan kembali memakai celananya. Sakura langsung lunglai dan beberapa kali meludah agar rasa sesuatu yang baru saja memenuhi mulutnya hilang. Sakura tidak terlalu khawatir pada Ino, karena Sakura tahu Ino merupakan seorang sabuk hitam karate. Justru Sakura merasa khawatir pada dirinya sendiri. Takut, marah, dan benci mulai merasuki hatinya. Bukan hanya pada pria yang melecehkannya, tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri.

_'Bruk'_

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu terlihat tersungkur dihadapan Sakura. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Ino pada pria itu karena terlalu terfokus pada pikirannya yang sudah kacau. Pria itu susah payah berdiri dan kabur, Ino hendak mengejarnya kalau saja ia tak ingat dengan Sakura. Kondisinya kacau, dan sejak tadi Sakura hanya terdiam di sana.

"Sakura, maaf..." Ino segera memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Terasa sekali kalau tubuh Sakura bergetar dan menegang. Melihat sahabatnya sekacau ini, mengalami hal yang tidak senonoh membuat Ino ikut merasakan sakit. Ino mencoba mengelus rambut sepunggung milik Sakura dengan lembut. "Dia tidak sampai memperkosamu, 'kan?"

"Ino, _daijoubu_..." Ino berhenti mengelus rambut Sakura, dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sahabatnya. Ino merasa sakit melihat keadaan sahabatnya, setelah mendapat telepon dari orangtua Sakura yang mengatakan Sakura belum juga pulang ia langsung pergi mencarinya. Dan di pinggir jalan yang sepi, ia malah melihat kepala merah muda dan seorang pria yang hendak membuka celananya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang... tolong jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, aku tidak mau dianggap hina, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kaa-san dan Tou-san, aku tidak ingin... tidak..."

Ino kembali sadar dari pikirannya yang masih berkecambuk tentang kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Suara Sakura begitu lemah terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kembali ke rumahku."

Ya, Ino hanya bisa membawa sahabatnya ini ke rumahnya. Setidaknya Sakura perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"...ingin."

Ino melepas pelukannya dan membantu Sakura merapihkan seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan? Mau kugendong?" tawar Ino dan Sakura hanya terdiam.

Beruntung Ino masih cukup sering berlatih, jadi ia masih kuat untuk menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

Ino mulai berjalan pelan dengan Sakura di punggungnya sedang meremas kencang jaket violet miliknya. "Besok, aku akan menemanimu membolos, tenangkan dirimu dulu, ya?" ucap Ino dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Ino sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, dan mulai menangis.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Ino... jangan menangis.."

"Bodoh, terbalik!"

"Aku... pasti berat ya?"

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan..."

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti dan Sakura semakin diam. Ia bahkan tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri dan memilih menginap di rumah Ino. Tiap kali ibunya menelpon, Sakura dengan cepat beracting seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun padanya dan setelah telpon ditutup ia kembali melamun. Jelas ini tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau mau menonton tv?" tawar Ino, namun Sakura tidak menyahut.

Ino merasa semakin tertekan dengan keadaan Sakura yang semakin kacau. Beruntungnya ia tinggal terpisah dengan orangtuanya, jadi ia bisa memastikan Sakura bisa tenang dan tidak harus beracting seolah tak terjadi apa-apa pada siapapun. Tapi di sekolah besok, apakah Sakura akan diam atau kembali memaksakan diri menjadi dirinya yang dulu? Ino bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan sakitnya hati Sakura dan bagaimana rasanya berbohong kepada diri sendiri. Ino mencoba menghalau rasa khawatirnya dan menyalakan televisi.

"Ino..." Ino menoleh dan melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Jadilah pacarku... jadilah.. pangeranku.."

Mata Ino membelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura. Apa Sakura mencoba untuk mengatakan ia ingin menjadi yuri?

"Ti-tidak bisa Sakura, aku perempuan.."

"Benar juga ya.." Sakura tersenyum lemah, "..biar aku yang jadi pangeranmu, Ino..."

"Tidak! Kita sama-sama perempuan, Sakura. Kau tidak boleh seperti ini!"

"Maaf..."

Mereka terdiam.

.

.

.

Malam ini, Sakura terjaga menatap langit-langit kamar Ino. Di sampingnya Ino sudah tertidur pulas. Ia tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa karena ingatannya akan kejadian malam lalu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Hancur..." Sakura meremas selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

_'Falcon'_

Sakura kembali teringat teman chattingnya di Gunz. Sudah seharian penuh ia tidak mengecek tablet yang Ino ambilkan saat mengambil barang-barang keperluan Sakura selama menginap di rumah Ino. Tangan Sakura bergerak untuk menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tas merah yang tergantung di dekat pintu. Bahkan untuk melangkah saja tubuhnya terasa hampir limbung saking lemasnya.

Tablet sudah berada ditangannya, dengan bersender pada dinding, Sakura membuka situs Gunz. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari pada tabletnya dan karakter Falcon terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya di situs Gunz.

Sederet kalimat tiba-tiba muncul di pojok kanan tablet miliknya.

_"Kemana saja?"_

Sakura menyentuh warna hijau pada sudut kiri tabletnya dan muncul kolom memenuhi tabletnya, mulai mengetikan pesan balasan.

_"Maaf... gairah hidupku sepertinya sudah hilang.."_

_"Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu kehilangan gairah hidup?"_

_"Aku tidak ingin cerita.."_

_"Ayolah~"_

_"Maaf.."_

_"Oke, tak apa :)"_

Entah, padahal baru saja ia memegang tabletnya dan berbincang singkat dengan Falcon, mata Sakura terasa berat. Dan ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya pada lantai, dan mulai tertidur.

_"haru-san?"_

_"haru-san? Apa kau tertidur?"_

_"Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya..."_

－dan Falcon terus mengirimi pesan hingga merasa lawan bicaranya sudah tidak akan membalas pesannya lagi untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Apa kau mendengarku? Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Perlahan ia mencoba membuka kelopak matanya yang langsung memperlihatkan separuh mata emeraldnya yang redup.

"Kau sadar?"

Mata Sakura bergulir ke kanan menemukan sosok pemuda berambut merah darah sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kekhawatiran.

_'Siapa?'_

"Ini aku, Sasori." pemuda itu menyahut.

_'Sasori? Siapa?'_

"Terimakasih, telah membebaskanku, mulai hari ini aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu..."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tengkuknya, membimbingnya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

.

.

"Sakura?

.

.

_'Suara siapa itu?'_

.

.

"Sakura? Bangunlah, jangan tidur di lantai nanti kau bisa sakit."

Sakura melirik seseorang yang sedang mengangkat tengkuknya, hendak menggendongnya. "Ino..."

"Ya? Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

"..."

Apa pemuda tadi itu Ino?

.

.

.

Ino berjalan cepat berusaha mengikuti gerak cepat langkah Sakura. Sial, hari ini Sakura benar-benar terlihat sekali sedang dalam keadaan 'tidak-baik-baik-saja'. Begitu melihat laki-laki ia menegang dan cepat-cepat berjalan bahkan berlari. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar muali menampakkan gejala kejadian lusa lalu. Ino jadi ragu untuk mengajak Sakura bersekolah hari ini.

Tapi gedung sekolah mereka sudah berada tepat di depan mata, dan Sakura masih tidak menurunkan kecepatan jalannya atau err larinya?

"Sakura, kumohon tenanglah!" seru Ino.

Beberapa meter darinya, Sakura berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menerjang Ino.

"Hiks.. aku takut, Ino~ banyak yang menatapku... Aku takut mereka tahu.."

Ino tertegun mendengar ucapan sahabat karibnya.

"Tenanglah, aku ada di sini, aku akan melindungimu." ucap Ino.

"Dua kali." gumam Sakura.

"Aku mendengar kata-kata itu dua kali, darimu dan dari laki-laki seumuranku yang berambut merah.."

"Siapa?"

"Sasori, katanya."

"Siapa itu Sasori?"

"Tidak tahu..."

Mereka terdiam, masih dengan memeluk Ino, Sakura menghapus airmatanya. Sedang Ino terdiam memikirkan siapa gerangan laki-laki yang Sakura maksud? Laki-laki berambut merah yang dia kenal hanya Gaara, si panda-boy. Tapi, mana mungkin kan?

.

.

_'Sakura? Kau mendengarku?'_

.

.

"Sasori?"

Ino melepas pelukan Sakura dan menatap tepat pada emerald Sakura yang masih tampak kosong.

"Siapa Sasori? Dimana? Aku tidak melihat seorangpun yang berambut merah di sekitar sini." tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menatap tajam Sakura setelah tidak menemukan orang lain selain mereka yang sedang melakukan percakapan bak drama di halaman sekolah. Beruntung ini masih cukup pagi untuk para pelajar lain datang.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara Sasori, dan sekilas aku melihat dia sedang merapihkan poniku."

Ino semakin pusing dengan penjelasan Sakura. Ada apa ini? Apa Sakura dengan mengkhayalkan seseorang?

Ataukah Falcon yang sering Sakura sebut-sebut bernama Sasori?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N: Halo :D awalnya ff ini pengen buat event u,u tpi ga sanggup jadi deh baru publish sekarang u,u gomen ne x3 boleh minta tanggapan/review?


End file.
